Adventures Beyond Truth
by Isao-Hiroyuki
Summary: On a school trip to Japan Aurora Morozova, Nikki Love, Croy Moore, and Samuel Campbell find themselves on an adventure beyond reality.


**Read before you read the story**  
Summary-On a school trip to Japan Aurora Morozova, Nikki Love, Croy Moore, and Samuel Campbell find themselves on an adventure beyond reality.

Author Note- To be honest I hate these type of stories. It may just be my option but they always seem so unrealistic and the characters begin to blend together. I have come to the conclusion that writing this is the best way to improve my writing skills. My goal in this is to make it as realistic as possible and to make the characters diverse and different. Any criticism is welcome and appreciated.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha in any way.

*

Chapter 1- We're going to Japan!

Aurora POV

I couldn't believe it. I really could not believe it. Nikki squirmed in her seat next to me to get a better view of the island coming into view. The beautiful island of Japan, it haunted my every dream both awake and asleep. If I could I would get dozens of plastic surgery and move to Japan for the rest of my life. Unfortunately I don't want to be mistaken for an extreme Otaku.

"This is going to be very, very interesting," purred Nikki. Her evil smirk caused fear to bubble up in my stomach. The little pixies eyes flashed between Sam and the island in front of us, as she tapped her green painted finger nails together. Nikki Love might have been one of my best friends but she scared the crap out of me.

"W-What are you planning on doing?" I managed to get out. The last time she smiled like that Sam and Emily had broken up.

"Nothing cutie, nothing at all," She smiled, "We don't have assignments on this right?" The group we were with was an ambassador program that took the best students, and sent them to foreign countries for lessons they will remember the rest of their lives.

"Of-course not this isn't like regular school. This is our dreams coming true!" I dramatically screamed and stood up. I blushed wildly and immediately sat down when I saw everyone staring at me with amused expressions.

"No cutie, it's your dream coming true. And the asshole also but he doesn't matter." Nikki shook her head at me with a large smile on her face. If she hadn't given me that smile I would have cried hysterically and she knew that. I had dated Croy for over a year and I was still not fully over him. If anyone mentioned him I would get very upset because he wouldn't talk to me for some reason, and he was sitting 3 rows ahead of me.

*

Samuel POV

I was going to kill someone if I didn't get off of this plane soon. Her sudden outburst a few minutes ago caused the thing I have been trying to prevent the entire plane ride, thinking about her. Really now, the girl didn't deserve to cloud my thoughts so often.

Even with my reluctance to think of her, she is the reason I'm on this trip. I don't know Japanese and I wasn't taught the things everyone else was. I had my Father pay for me to be here, because well, she would be here.

"We are landed already why the hell cant we get off already!" I cursed under my breath. This was really becoming torture.

"They have to set up everything for us to get off," The person next to me said. I looked over at him and was greeted by a scrawny boy with light blue eyes and medium brown hair. Was this guy really trying to talk to me? Did he have any idea who I was?

"That's bullshit!" I nearly screamed. For the next few moments I hit my head on the seat in-front of me, until I heard the idiot next to me laughing.

"My names Croy Moore. There's a good chance were going to be stuck together here." He was acting like he was something. Which he wasn't and I was.

"Samuel Campbell." I sneered out while giving him a wicked smirk. No reaction from him at all. This man really had no idea who I was. I was the son of the richest man in New York, how could he not know me? Was he living under a rock or something?

I watched her stroll by us, as they filled the ones in the back out first. I couldn't help but stare at the adorable ass that I had first noticed about her. Jesus, this trip would be definite torture.

*

Nikki POV

I hardly listened to the instructors as they told us where we would be going that day. I would get a full explanation from Aurora anyways. My only thoughts right now were on how to keep both Croy and Sam away from us.

Aurora had explained the hotel we were staying at on the way here. I had the plans all set for keeping them away during meals, but I had yet to figure out ways to keep them away while on the go. I could already feel Sam's burning into our backs.

"This is going to be amazing!" Aurora began to screech in Japanese and bounce on the balls of her feet. The bus was here to bring us to our first stop in Tokyo, an old fashioned shrine. It was nice seeing her so happy, after her being so depressed for so long.

"Yes, It will be," I whispered. 'But it would be even better if-' I cut my thoughts off immediately. I couldn't think like that when we were here.

"Nikki, look out," Aurora whispered to me. She sent worried eyes in my direction; Samuel was trying to sit by us. I couldn't deal with him right now and I didn't need another reminder of the relationship.

"It's fine cutie." I sent death glares in his direction, which made everyone in the area move to a different section of the bus. I learned my glares from my father who used to be in the Mafia, they tended to come in handy.

Aurora's explanations of what we were passing by vaguely stayed in my memory. I just smiled and nodded, while she blabbered on and on about random facts. My main focus was on how I was going to keep us away from the guys yet again.

*

Kagome POV

"Kagome dear, can you come help your Grandfather with something for the shrine?" Mom yelled into the kitchen. I sighed and crammed the last container of ramen into my overly stuffed back-pack. I really needed to get back to Sango and the others, but I guess I can stay a little longer. It's not as though Inuyasha will come looking for me soon, he's too busy with Kikyo.

Apparently there was a group of Americans coming to visit the shrine for educational purposes. They knew Japanese, but I also knew English somewhat so Grandpa wanted me to help them feel at home. Well at-least it was a good distraction from the feudal era.

I couldn't help but constantly glance at the one girl who spoke so clearly. Her necklace glistened so brightly in the sun that I was shocked no one was blinded by it. With the strict uniforms the students were wearing I wondered how she could possibly wear that necklace.

One boy who was here seemed to struggle greatly at understanding what Grandpa was saying, so I gave him a quick translation of it. How did he get here if he didn't understand Japanese? The girl up front seemed to speak it as quick and clear as a native.

"Thanks for that, now I don't feel like as much of a fool," He ran a hand through his perfectly styled, curly black hair, "The only reason I'm here is to be with my ex-girlfriend so I don't know much." He stood up from the bench and I couldn't believe how tall he was. He looked as though he was in my grade, yet he was a foot taller than me! Americans must be so tall there.

I couldn't help but stare at the girl yet again. While we were in the well house her necklace was still shining so bright. No-one else could see the shine because her necklace with a jewel shard in it!

I watched the students filing out of the well house one by one, trying to spot her out and ask her where she got her necklace. Strangely she didn't exit the well house, so I slipped into it to see where she went. A floor board in-between the well and the floor was broken, along with one side of the well. Her and 3 other students were nowhere in sight.

*

Chapters will become longer as time goes by. I apologize for the ending of this chapter not being a good as I wanted. The story will get better as soon as it gets going though. Please review with your thoughts and criticism on this story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
